hybrids_collectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Delta Bourne
"It's really unfortunate, but I'm afraid this is how the Games work. People are killed until one remain." -Delta "Wave" Bourne Delta "Wave" Bourne is a tribute who belongs to Hybrid Shadow. Please, refrain from using him without permission as he belongs to the person who made him. His district partner, and cousin, is Mew Windlass. Information Name: Delta "Wave" Bourne District: 4 Gender: Male Age: 16 Height: 6'1 Personality: Wave is much unlike his younger cousin Mew, whose fondness of adventure and exploit does not seem to reach his standards. He's serious about everything, and is quite philosophical as well. He is also not fond of deception or lies of any kind. If asked a question, he will immediately turn to the truth, and nothing but the reality of things. He believes in verity, and is not afraid of telling someone off in order to reach a point. He can tell a person the most thickest, hurtful honest truth there is, and wouldn't even hesitate while do so. Some may say his candor is his best quality, but others might like to differ. Other than his veracity, he is also prominently known for his intelligence, as opposed to some people, he is actually keen on knowledge. Along with his Career training, it was never an odd sight to see him against a tree, studying a book of some sort. No one ever tried bothering him, which resulted in his conscience being filled with tuition. He's righteous in a way, and respects his opponents, no matter how strong or weak they are. In his opinion, everyone is equal, in spite of birth or royalty. He's impartial to any one he meets because of his beliefs of equity. Appearance: As you would expect from a boy from a Career district, Wave certainly has the charming and attractive looks of one. The only thing about him that contrasts with his serious personality, really, is the way he keeps his hair conditioned. His mane is naturally unkempt and untidy, as light brown locks threaten to cover his vision. He honestly does not care about the condition of his mass, as he keeps himself quite busy and occupied back home, always on the move due to his interests. He truthfully does not find it much of an inconvenient nuisance, and as such leaves it be. Due to his life in the fishery district, his skin is tanned as a result of often staying outside, which makes his sky-blue eyes shine a way. He has a small, somewhat noticeable scar on his right hand and another on his left shoulder due to suddenly being attacked by one of Mewʻs ospreys, which would later lead to him fearing birds in general. He typically wears a turquoise pendant that was given to him by his father Aer, who claims it once belonged to his late mother who shared the same name as the gemstone. Weapons: Wave has trained long and hard to participate in the Hunger Games someday, as expected from one that originated from a Career district. He has prepared himself with the knowledge of weapon expertise, knowing that having the proper skills in weaponry is critical if one were to desire coming back alive, and not in a casket. Absolutely few Games are won through luck alone, after all, and he always knew he would have to end a couple of lives in order to bring home the golden trophy of victory. As a result of his training, he has his own preference when it comes to the topic of knives or staffs, as he believes the following weapons are the ones heʻs more suited with compared to others. Unsurprisingly, his preferred weapons are the commonly seen trident and net from his district. In fact, much like most tributes from his district, he has become equipped with the ancient Retiarius style of brawling. As such, his initial strategy will be to either find one or craft a net from vines and other materials, before entangling his victim in it, leaving them vulnerable as he finishes them off with his trident. Even if he does not use a net, he is perfectly fine with maneuvering with a trident alone, as his strength also allows him to hurl said weapon to great lengths. Backstory: Wave was born as the only child of Turquoise Waters (26) and his father Aer Bourne (41), who left them when he found out about his loverʻs pregnancy. His mother, although in tears when she discovered Aer missing, had managed to live on in hopes that Wave would grow up to be someone great someday. She struggled with her lifestyle, and was close to giving up on her many times, and she probably would have was it not for the fact that Wave was still inside her. She made a living as a low fisherwoman, but still came out poor in the end. She finally got her wish of death when Wave was born, however. She only had a single minute left as she smiled, with her child in her arms. She named him Wave, and with tears in her eyes, she passed. With Turquoise dead, the hospital had planned to give him up to an orphanage, when Aer had burst through the doors, claiming himself as the father of Wave. The doctors, still unsure, made sure to have him take a test and when the results turned out to be positive, they gave him up to the man. He renamed Wave, giving him the name Delta and his surname Bourne. As it turned out, Aer had managed to gain a fortune during the last few months of Turquoiseʻs life, as he discovered a colossal reef filled with fish and other aquatic creatures. In honor of this, the mayor gave him his own private estate, and was gifted many riches. Still, Aer was not the greatest father in the world. He neglected his son most of the time, while the servants often came to the aid of Wave most of time. And when he did pay attention to him, most of the time it was to yell or hit him if he ever did anything wrong, no matter how trivial. Overtime, Wave grew to hate his father and when he found out what he did when he discovered his gestation, he hated him even more. Later, when he was 9, he stumbled across his own birth records. He noticed that parts of it were crossed out, and when he did uncover what it said, he found out what his first given name was. Wave Waters. Unexpectedly, tears began to fall from his eyes as he discovered the name Turquoise gave him. After that moment in his life, he began calling himself Wave, and the nickname seemed to stuck. Aer did not care what his son called himself really, as long as he continued to train for the Hunger Games. It was during his phase as a 10 year old did Wave become rebellious. He ran away from his fatherʻs estate one fated day, fleeing from the voices of butlers and maids that requested he returned. His father issued for the Peacekeepers to insure he returned back, injured or not, causing Wave to accompany a hatchery in order to stay hidden and veiled from the wandering eyes. It was late when he escaped, almost midnight, so he was dreadfully tired. He explored the breeding home in order to ward off his feelings of daze, and eventually ended up in what appeared to be a small osprey exhibit. He awoke the animals, and they attacked him while he screamed, causing him to get his scars. He was ultimately saved when a 6 year old girl named Mew (12), who turned out to be the daughter of the owner who possessed the shelter, managed to stop the birds from attacking him. Wave, however, would learn to fear birds from now on. The noises he made also alerted the Peacekeepers, who brought him back to Aer. He was beaten from what he did and was banned from going outside for at least a week, and was forced to train in solitude during that time. Instead, however, he decided to find out who the little girl who saved his life was. From research and asking the servants questions, he concluded that the girl was Mew Windlass, whose family owns a large seabird breeding home. He also found that she had a deceased aunt named Turquoise Waters, which meant Mew was his cousin. He immediately went back to the breeding home when his punishment was over, and the two talked, although he stood clear away from her aviaries. They had few things in common really, with Wave being serious and cold and Mew being fun and loving. They bonded as friends, nonetheless, and the two would often rendezvous together when Wave had time. It was also around this period that he became obsessed with the truth and justice in general, as he realized how Aer really was. Deceptive, crude, and devious. He learned from the servants that Aer had not really found the Abundant Coral Reef, as it was called now. He had taken credit for it by killing the man who just stumbled among it. Wave was getting restless of Aerʻs tyranny, and decided to volunteer when he was 16 to come back home as a victor, and exploit his father as the fraud he truly is. Strengths: Waveʻs greatest strength is not his actual strength, his weapon skills, or even his swimming skills. Some may claim that this ability of his is very uncommon when considering his district, and may think of the very fact of him having this skill close to unbelievable. Strangely enough, his most significant talent is his own intelligence. He is a brilliant tribute whose prowess as a strategist is not something to be underestimated. He can plot the smallest of things to the most heinous of his plans, and he is not afraid of showing no mercy as well when he does so. Heʻs a tactical person that can either be your best ally or your worst enemy, but either way, he might include someone in one of his schemes while they do not even realize it until itʻs too late. Along with his brains, also comes his brawn. Heʻs more of a swift combatant, rather than a slow tank really, so heʻll probably use light-weight tridents rather than heavy duty kind of skewers. Heʻs agile, and will strike at the vital points of his victimsʻ anatomy most of the time, in order to give them a quick death rather than a horrid, grotesque one. Weaknesses: Waveʻs true main weakness really, is his lack of resistance. All he could want was provided for him during his life in District 4, thanks to his fatherʻs wealth, so he never experienced famine as much as tribute from the poorer districts, such as 7 or 11, have. Hunger is a foreign concept to him, as is thirst, so he will be entirely and utterly unprepared if he was forced to suffer from said conditions. He also does not know everything about the world, as he lacks knowledge about most herbs and plants, as he was much more focused on fish and other animals in general compared to other organisms. As such, he wonʻt be able to gather the vital flora if he ever found himself bearing bad circumstances, especially if he ends up as a loner which would take him by surprise. He is also is not a good climber, and is prone to nearly tripping while hiking. He typically prefers the ocean and the land rather than mountain range, as he connects his fear of aviaries with the sky, as most birds are known to take part in flight. As such, he will avoid all sierra that he may come across, and will only go if the Careers insist. Fears: Ornithophobia, Fear of Birds; As a result of a certain occurrence of his childhood, he is frightened not just by ospreys, but by other aviaries as well. Wave completely despises any sort of avifauna, and will refuse to do any sort of action if it involves interaction with what he calls "winged beasts." The memory of getting attacked and nearly pecked to death is always found in mind, and stands out from his somewhat common beatings from his father. He got used to those after all, but the image of the incident will always stick out more vividly in his mind. He still has nightmares of large bird of prey appearing out of no where, before suddenly diving toward him. During these nightly terror of his, he attempts to escape the talons of the creatures, but to no avail. He is caught, and ripped to shred by the deadly claws of the animals. And when he wakes up, tears threaten to roll across his face. His dread for the animals terrorize him constantly, and he is always paranoid that someday, somehow, the incident will be recounted. Whenever he does encounter an avian or an entire flock of them, he either dashes away or attempts to hide from their sight, as the mere mention brings shock through his ears. An engagement will do much more to him. Interview Angle: Wave will simply answer the questions the best he can. He wonʻt come off as charming or seductive, as he was never a fan of using such methods in order to gain the attention of others. He also sees that style as a kind of deceptive, something he does not approve of. He will secure the attraction of Sponsors, however, by showing his superiority and elegance while responding to queries. The Capitol has always admired those on the top, and if they view him as such, most likely he will obtain the appeal of a couple or many eager citizens. His appearance will also match up to their interest. He will have a sophisticated outfit on, with at first an outwardly normal suit and tie on. A wreath will be placed on the surface of his head as well. But the moment he gets stands to leave his interview, his attire will literally fade away, and his actual chic will be uncovered. A shimmering golden uniform will be revealed, and the festoon will be exposed as a silvery crown. It will be as if he came in as a tribute, and came out as a god. Powerful, glimmering, and seemingly perfect. Bloodbath Strategy: Wave will race into the midst of the battle without any second thought or reconsideration. He will try to gain a trident as soon as possible, but he will be fine with anything really. He tries his best to be diverse, after all. After obtaining his weapon, he will aid the Careers by crossing blades with the other tributes, but if Mew is in the same Games as him, he will be sure to prioritize to protect her as well. His plan in the initial bloodbath will be to protect his cousin if he must, but he will still perform his plot even if she is in the same Games as he. He will safeguard the Cornucopia, and will pay attention to what the the tributes grab. In the Hunger Games, it is not a personʻs strength or abilities that keep them alive. It is the number of necessities that keep a person going, and by preventing a number from grabbing anything in general, they will be made vulnerable. He will strike out against anyone who dares attack him, no matter how much of a threat they are. Even if he does not have a weapon in hand, he will pursue. His abilities in hand-to-hand combat are almost as grand as his skills in weaponry, and he will defend his life at all cost. Game Strategy: Wave's plan from now on out is to survive, simple as that. If Mew is in the same Games as him, he will also be sure to make her life a priority as well, as he cares deeply for his cousin and would be heartbroken to see her pass. Most of the time, he will stay behind as the other Careers hunt their victims, as he does not want to take the risks for something as trivial as killing another being. It will also be easier to keep an eye on Mew as well, as their allies will most likely won't suggest someone like her to go hunting along with them. This also gives him time to inquire strategies, which might give him the upper-hand if he ever thinks he needs to betray his coalition, especially if the majority just so happen to be mad with power or just wicked in general. If tributes decide to attack him during his stays while guarding supplies, he will stand ground and won't run away from conflict without a fight. He will be sure that none survive, or at least didn't take any supplies. Around or near the terminus of the Games, he will ditch his alliance, and with Mew if she is there as well. He will probably end up killing one of the Careers, but will leave most of them unscathed as he flees with provisions for himself as he leaves the rest either poisoned or useless. Alliance: Careers; It's only natural that Wave joins the Careers, as he doesn't want to come off as a traitor or disappointment to his district. He's more likely to die early if he do so, after all. He will also insist for Mew to join the alliance if she happens to be in the same Games as him, as he does not wish for her death, but rather her security. His cousin is the closet person to him, and he will not settle for a "No" if they deny his request. He will remain obstinate and stubborn, no matter how mad or vicious the leader turns out to be, until they agree. He will also be extremely wary and hesitant if most of his allies turn out to be deranged and demented. He will steer clear away from most of the insane members during training, if there are any that is. If he is actually nominated as leader of the Careers, he will oppose this. The superior commander of the Careers will most likely guide them through their hunts after all, and if he wants his strategy to work at all, he can not afford to be the head of their union. Token: Turquiose pendant; Before he was sent away from his district, and into the Capitol, his father Aer visited him in the Justice Building just before he was to leave. He gave Wave a shimmering turquoise pendant, that he later claimed to belong to his deceased mother with the same name as the gemstone. Turquoise. The gem was connected to a chain made of silver, and he put it on his son, who was rather speechless as he received it. He did not expect anyone to give him anything really before he left, and especially not the man who made his life a living Hell for the sixteen years of life. Inscribed on the token is a heart, and within the center of that carving, is the lone letter T'', said to represent his mother's name. Wave was actually pleased when he was given the medallion, but his joy would later turn to a bitter taste in his mouth when his father explained his reasons for giving him the locket. He claimed that the sorrow and pain he experienced as a young child while growing up without his mother in his life would secure himself more Sponsors, as the Capitol always adore sorrowful pasts within tributes. Wave was sour with rage as his father left, and remained so until he reached the Capitol. Family Gallery Games Information *Games I *Games II *Games III Etymology A delta is a large, triangular tract of sediment that is deposited at the mouth of a river, while a bourne is a small stream. His nickname "Wave" also relates to his district, as a wave is known as a long body of water that curls into an arch-like form, before crashing on the shore. (See District 4) Trivia *Originally, Delta was going to be known as '''Cyclone Delta'. *He originally was 17 years old.